Dreams Do Come True
by LuluLovesEristine
Summary: Luela is depressed and lonely without her angel. But Siobhan knows how to find him. Sequel to "Erik's Red Rose" Rated M just to be sure.
1. Prolouge

Prologue (Erik's POV)

Three months. It's been three months since I met her. During these past three months, I've been going through ultimate depression. And something crazy happened. I think I'm in Luela's world. Her time period. I know everything about the 21st century. I know who Nicki Minaj is, what iPhones are, and where New York City is. But I don't know where my angel is.

But Christine Daae is here. She has been _attempting_ to make me forget about Luela and fall in love with her. I may have begun to develop some feelings for her, but today she did something that I knew I couldn't love her for.

{FLASHBACK BEGINS} I woke up today and walked into my living room wearing nothing but my trousers. I sat on my couch with a cup of tea and pondered my life. Suddenly, Christine comes flying out of NOWHERE and plops herself next to me. She puts her arm around me and one of her hands on my leg. _Excuse me?!_ She did not have permission to do that!

"Uhh Christine?" I asked. "What on Earth are you doing?!" She met my eyes, lust literally spilling out of hers. "Well" She started in a silky voice. "It looked like you needed some company. So I'm companying you!" I removed her arm from my shoulder and her hand from my leg. "Christine, I'm fine, seriously. All I need is time for me" I said, slowly backing away from her.

I've been trying to avoid her but her eyes; they hypnotize even the most sensible of men. And today was no different. Today was even worse. She was batting her eyelashes like she had something in her eye that she couldn't get out. Almost immediately, she leaned in and crashed her lips onto mine. I pulled away but she grabbed the back of my head.

"Stop resisting, Erik" She spoke in a low voice. She kissed me again and this time, I didn't pull back. I pulled her up against me.

Then, she pushed her feet off the ground, causing me and her to fall back. It felt… uplifting. The last time someone kissed me like this was when Luela and I… WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING!?

I shoved Christine off me. "I'm sorry Christine. You are a nice friend but I do not love you" Christine looked at me with anger and sadness.

"You will regret this, Erik. Just you wait!" She shrieked and ran into another room. {FLASHBACK OVER} I've stared through the mirror all day, waiting for Luela… just a sign that she's ok.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Luela's POV)

I stared at my mirror. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed hard that Erik appear. But it didn't work. It never did. Three months. I

t's been three months since my life changed forever. Ever since I came out of the hospital, I've been cooped up in my room staring at the mirror. My parents are getting worried about me.

So are Siobhan, Ethan, and Frankie. Frankie is an old friend from middle school I managed to contact. He's sweet and funny, but he's no Erik. I've never been this depressed in my entire life.

Heck, my 18th birthday passed and I didn't even notice. My parents have even thought of getting me a personal therapist. Thank God Siobhan managed to persuade them I didn't need one. I can't tell ANYONE my reason for depression which, of course, leaves Frankie clueless.

I wish I could tell him though. He's one of my best friends and I can't stand keeping such a huge secret from him. So I decided to tell him. I called Ethan, Siobhan, and Frankie up and got them to meet me in town later this afternoon.

My parents were going out for a bit so I invited them over after as well. I brushed my hair, grabbed my bag, and got into my car. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway. I dug through my song list on my iPhone and settled on three songs, "Say Something", "Halo", and "Apologize". _Man_ I am really depressed.

I parked at the bookstore and walked to a pizzeria, where I saw Frankie, Siobhan, and Ethan standing around and talking. "Hey guys" I mumbled, trying to sound cheerful. _Well, aren't I the jolliest little figgy pudding?_ The guys smiled at me and Frankie stepped forward.

"Ok, listen guys, Frankie needs to know," I was interrupted by Frankie.

"Luela we need to discuss something!" He exclaimed. Oh god! Did Siobhan already tell him? I looked at him worriedly.

"Okaaaay go on" I said. Frankie took a breath and continued.

"Luela listen. I've noticed that you've seemed depressed lately. I think the solution to that is for you to get a boyfriend" I'm sorry WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? I clenched my teeth and balled my fists.

"Frankie, I don't want a boyfriend" I said through gritted teeth. But Frankie just babbled on.

"No seriously. You're 18! Time to get a move on! Siobhan's a cheerleader right? She could give a football player a word or two about you. I mean 18 and never had a boyfriend? That's just sad really… UGH!" Well I was getting pretty darned annoyed and that last thing he said made me _snap._ I swung my fist at his face and he fell back.

"What the hell was that for!?" He exclaimed. Siobhan and Ethan looked at each other worriedly.

"NEVER. SAY. THAT. TO. ME. AGAIN!" I shrieked. And with that I stormed off. I went to the place that usually calmed my nerves. The town library. I pushed open the large doors and made a beeline to my favorite section, "Romantic Classics".

I brushed my fingers over a couple books and made a stop at the most ironic book in this situation. "The Phantom of the Opera" by Gaston Leroux was sitting right in front of me.

My mind was blindly beating against it, but my soul gave in. I opened the covers and allowed myself to be soaked in the book's plot. As I read, I thought about what happened earlier.

Maybe I did overreact but I couldn't control myself. And at the moment, I just wanted to go home. I put the book back and drove to my house. I was sick of everything.

I pulled into my garage and walked up to my room. There, I plopped my behind on my bed. I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. "Luela, your father and I are going out shopping! Be back soon!"

"Ok!" I yelled in response. Thank God I was alone. I stared at all the Phantom merchandise around my room. Drawings hung from the wall, a large poster on my ceiling and, finally, a necklace with a golden rose.

They all made me remember of the times Erik and I had. I went through my file cabinet of memories and settled on one moment.

Don Juan Triumphant. Just the way he looked at me was intoxicating. My mind was spinning. I couldn't be reminded of him anymore. It would be the best way to heal myself. Erik had to be erased from my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Siobhan's POV)

Ok, what just happened? Luela punched Frankie in the face and stormed off. Ethan and I shared a nervous glance. Frankie _did_ kinda deserve that.

If he had known what Luela had been through, he would've kept his big mouth LOCKED. Ethan held his hand out to Frankie and helped him up.

"What were you thinking?" I exclaimed. "She's been very sensitive lately!" Frankie ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did she have to punch me?" He grumbled. "I'm tired of this. Why is she so depressed? I know you two know!" I gave Ethan a look. He gave me a teensy nod. I took a deep breath.

"Frankie, come with us. There is something about Luela that you need to know"

I hopped into my car, with Frankie and Ethan on my tail. I started the ignition and drove to Luela's house. When we arrived, I noticed her parent's car was gone. _Good._ If her parents weren't here, that would make things a lot easier. I typed in the garage code, which opened it.

We walked through her basement, up the stairs, and up more stairs. Her room was easy to find; it had a door-sized Doctor Who poster on it. I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked" A gruff voice said. I opened the door to find Luela sitting on her bed. I slid on my knees in front of her and took her hands. She didn't seem to notice me as she fiddled with the diamond ring on her finger.

"Oi!" I exclaimed. Luela lifted her head slightly. "What are they doing here?" She asked softly.

"Hmm! Y'know Luela, I was wondering the same thing! What _are_ you guys doing here?! Ethan, don't you have something to tell Frankie?!" I asked semi-sarcastically. Ethan nodded and led a confused Frankie out of Luela's room.

Once Luela and I were alone, we started talking.

"Siobhan, I just can't stop thinking about him" Luela whispered. "The more I think about him, the more pain I feel. The best way to forget about him is to get rid of anything that reminds me of him" I gasped. "Luela, no! You love Phantom! If you get rid of that, it'll be like an empty hole in your heart!" Luela just shook her head. "No, I'm getting rid of everything! I'm gonna take down my posters and hide all my merchandise!" She slid the ring off her finger.

"And I just want to burn this!" She yelled as she threw it against her mirror. Then something crazy happened. When the ring hit the mirror, red sparks floated off it and I saw a _tunnel_ through it. Luela didn't seem to see it. But this had to mean something. It meant Erik was out there. And I knew how to get to him.

I quietly shut Luela's bedroom door to meet Ethan and Frankie outside it. Frankie had an almost hilarious shocked expression on his face.

"Is everything Ethan said true? You and Luela _actually_ went back in time?" He asked. I nodded. "Guys, listen! I know how to get Erik back!" Frankie gave me an annoyed look. "Oh Erik? You mean Luela's seducing, murdering, slightly psychotic boyfriend? Sure! Let's bring him into the 21st century with modern weapons and whatnot!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

I snorted. Seriously, sometimes this guy sounded just like a stereotypical teen girl. Without a comment, I led the guys to my car and we drove to the Opera.

 _Oh crap._ I completely forgot the workers were in the middle of tearing the place down! I got out of my car and ran to the nearest worker.

"Excuse me sir? Please tell me the Prima Donna dressing room is still intact!" I pleaded. The worker flipped through papers on a clipboard and nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't gotten there yet. Why do you want to know?" He asked. I looked helplessly at the boys. I decided to use the art of pity.

"Well my friend just came out of her coma and is going through an extreme state of depression. There's something inside the dressing room that can help her. Please sir, I'll do anything!" I pleaded. The worker's eyes softened.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that girl! Well it's the least I can do. You have one hour!" He instructed. I thanked him and we ran into the opera and into the dressing room. I stared at the large mirror in awe.

"This is it!" I exclaimed. I took the ring out of my pocket and held it at the mirror. "Please Erik, if you're there, show yourself. Luela needs you now more than ever!" I prayed. Then, without thinking, I threw the ring against the mirror. There was a loud _pop_ and red sparks appeared once more.

The tunnel appeared again but, this time, I saw a man slumped up against the wall. He had slick black hair, a midnight black cape, and a white mask. Excitement bubbled up inside me. "ERIK!" I shrieked. Erik shot up and his face brightened when he saw me.

"Siobhan! Oh god, I'm so glad to see you! Is that Ethan? Hey Ethan!" Erik waved his hand frantically at his old friend. Ethan waved back. "Siobhan, the mirror is stuck! I can't open it!" He said panicky. My mind was racing.

"Ok! Everyone stand back!" I yelled. Erik, Ethan, and Frankie all took a couple steps back. I built my strength up and performed a backhand kick. My foot went through the mirror and glass shattered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Siobhan's POV)

I had broken the mirror. The boys' eyes widened. Erik stepped out cautiously then crushed me in a giant hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He exclaimed.

Once he let go of me, he held up his hand and gave Ethan a high-five. _Wait a second._ How did Erik know what a high-five was?! He was a 19th century man! Erik saw the look on my face and practically read my mind.

"I woke up here and, suddenly, I know everything about the 21st century! Just one question. Who's the kid with the cool hair?" He asked and pointed at Frankie.

"Oh, right" I said. "This is Frankie. He's another good friend of Luela's" That seemed to spark Erik. "Luela…" He whispered.

"Take me to her!" He demanded. And with that we ran out of the Opera House and back to my car.

I walked back into Luela's bedroom. "Hey, sweetie?" I started. "Can you come downstairs for a minute? We have a surprise for you in the living room" I expected her to refuse but she stood up and walked towards me.

"Whatever" She grumbled. "It's gotta be better than sitting in my room all day" I clasped my hands over her eyes and led her downstairs.

(Luela's POV)

Ok, I'm pretty sure it's really unsafe to have someone lead you down stairs with their hands over your eyes. Siobhan didn't seem to care though.

This surprise better be amazing. "Ok Siobhan, I'm pretty sure that leading me down stairs with lack of vision is a bad- AHHHH" I shrieked as my prediction came true.

I slipped and sent Siobhan and I tumbling down the stairs. Luckily, the worst that happened was that Siobhan landed right on top of me.

Siobhan's hands resumed their positions on my face. I heard Frankie and Ethan's voices but there was someone else…

"Ready?" Siobhan asked. "3… 2… 1…" And with that she took her hands off my eyes. I met Frankie and Ethan's eyes but then my eyes landed on… OH MY GOD! Was that- no! Impossible!

"This can't be real!" I said. Erik stood up and smile. A tear rolled down his cheek. "But it is real" He said as he opened his eyes for me.

"Well, there goes my self-control!" I shrieked as I ran into my love's arms. Erik picked me up and spun me around, his cape following like black wind. "ERIK!" I shrieked. Erik put me down and immediately pressed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes; nearly fainting at his touch. Every part of me was on fire.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to just hold you and not let go" Erik growled into my ear. I giggled stupidly for no apparent reason. I couldn't believe my Angel was here, with me. Suddenly, I felt a hot flash and my knees gave away. I

collapsed on the couch and held my arms above me. Well, Erik being Erik, he took advantage of the moment and leaned over me, covering me like a shield.

I noticed Siobhan's face turn bright red, Ethan whistled, and Frankie made obnoxious, rapid clapping noises. "Soon" I whispered to Erik. I got up and ran to my three friends. I pulled both of them into a huge group hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing my angel to me" I half spoke, half cried. Then an idea sprung into my head. About a week ago, week ago… whoa what was that?!

Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Vine lately. So anyway, about a week ago, I turned 18. This meant I was officially an adult.

I didn't have a birthday party because of my depression _but_ my parents said I could take a vacation somewhere and invite any of my friends. I smiled slightly and looked at my four friends. "So" I started. "Who wants to go to Florida?"

We were leaving for the airport in 10 minutes. My bags were packed and I was helping Erik pack his. Erik was staying with me until we got married I supposed.

OMG! Where did _that_ come from!? My head was stuck in the future! Anyway, Erik apparently knew how to drive (I know!) and we were going to pick up Ethan, Frankie, and Siobhan.

We loaded our luggage in the trunk and picked everyone up. We eventually arrived at the airport. Erik helped me unload the luggage. Suddenly, there was a loud noise above us. Erik looked up and his eyes grew to the eyes of saucers.

"THERE'S A GIANT FLYING SQUIRREL!" He shrieked. Frankie and I took one look at each other and exploded with laughter. "Erik, that's an airplane!" I said choking with laughter. Erik shook his head.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting we're in the 21st century" I took Erik's hand and the five of us walked into the airport. For the remainder of the time, it went pretty smoothly.

I was surprised Erik even made it passed security. After security, it was pretty clear that we were all starving. We spotted a Pizza Hut Express and made a beeline towards it.

I got a cheese pizza, Frankie and Ethan both got bacon and Siobhan got a pepperoni. Once we found a table, Frankie nudged me. "It'll be pretty funny to see Erik's reaction to pizza" He whispered. I snorted. It _would_ be pretty funny.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Siobhan's POV)

Ethan had pulled me away from the group. He wanted to talk in private with me. I was for some darned reason super giddy. He pulled me into a corner and looked me square in the eyes.

"Siobhan, why can't you take your eyes of that _Erik?"_ He asked coldly. _Excuse me?!_ "Ethan, you know who he is. He's famous! And I'm happy for Luela! She hasn't had very good luck with love lately" I explained.

I saw a look in Ethan's eye's that I had never seen before. Ohmygod… was he jealous? "Ethan… is you jealous?" I asked. His eyes turned colder than ice.

"Jealous?! _Jealous?!_ No! I don't know if I can trust you anymore!" Ok, that was it! "Well, if you can't trust me, then maybe it's over between us!" I shrieked.

Ethan's face turned pale white. Then he grabbed his luggage and walked out of the airport without saying anything. I stomped my foot in frustration and leaned against the wall with my head down. I heard footsteps approach me and I looked up.

Standing before me was a boy with luscious brown hair and welcoming eyes. His face was frustrated though. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Do you know where Gateway 15 is?" I pointed to the left. "It's down that hallway and to the left" The boy, who looked around 19, smiled in thanks.

"Thanks! I'm Bryan by the way" He said friendly. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Siobhan" I said. Bryan looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Siobhan? Is that Irish?" He asked. I nodded. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed. I blushed. My boyfriend dumps me and 2 seconds later, another guy is already interested in me.

Bryan smiled and walked in the direction of Gateway 15. Bryan was _cute!_ Not as hot as Erik, but cute! I walked back to the Pizza Hut Express in a daze.

(Luela's POV)

Frankie and I had finally persuaded Erik to try pizza. And, huzzah! It worked, and he loved it! "Luela?" Erik asked me.

"Where was this mythical thing created?!" He took a swig of his Pepsi, which, by the way, he had also grown to love. "Pizza was first made in Italy" Frankie explained. "Then the goddamn Americans corrupted it!"

I slapped Frankie's arm. "Oi! In my opinion, we _fixed_ it!" I said teasingly. Frankie was Italian so he was always defending his country's food. Siobhan walked up to us and sat in her chair.

"Uhh Siobhan?" Erik started. "Where's Ethan?" Siobhan looked at Erik with a dazed look on her face. She had been gone for a while… OH LAWD WHAT HAPPENED WHILE WE WERE EATING PIZZA?! Smack! Sorry, that was me slapping myself and my dirty mind.

Siobhan shook her head and came out of her daze. "Oh yeah, Ethan and I just broke up" She said. I'M SORRY, WHAT!?

I raised my eyebrows and Frankie and Erik both did the "Dayum" *lean back* thing. "Uhh Siobhan? I PAID FOR FIVE TICKETS, NOT FOUR!" I yelled. "AND HOW ARE YOU OK WITH THIS?!" Siobhan shrugged.

"I've been expecting it for a while. And on a completely unrelated note, which gateway are we using?" Erik rummaged through a bag and pulled out one of the tickets.

"Um, Gateway 15. Why?" He asked. Siobhan blushed. "I was just wondering" She said defensively. Suddenly, Frankie exploded with laughter.

I looked over his shoulder and saw him watching a video on his phone. "Luela, you and Erik are gonna LOVE this!" He said. He pressed play and the video began.

OMG! IT WAS A VIDEO OF THE CAST AND CREW FROM THE 2004 MOVIE SINGING THE OVERTURE! Frankie gave me a smile and skipped a minute.

"Luela, I know you will love this part" He pressed play again and there was Gerard Butler in all his phantomness, SINGING HIS PART WITH A STAGE HAND! "HOLY MOTHER OF HOTNESS WHAT IS THIS MYTHICAL CREATION?!" I shrieked.

I snagged Frankie's phone and showed the video to Erik and Siobhan. Siobhan started drooling over Gerard while Erik just stared at it.

"Seriously? All these people need singing lessons! Except that Gerard dude, he's fabulous!" Erik exclaimed. Frankie and I stole a look. It was probably best not to tell Erik that that was him. I didn't want to cause a brain paradox.

"Wait…" Erik started. "How do these people know my song!? ARE THEY STALKING ME?!" He freaked. "Uhh…" I started.

"I'll tell you one day" Erik looked at me for a moment, then shrugged it off. He then returned to his Pepsi. Suddenly, a female voice came over the intercom.

"Attention passengers. Flight 23 to Orlando, Florida will be boarding in 30 minutes" Erik immediately stood up. "30 minutes?! C'mon guys, we have to go now!"

Everyone started rushing with the bags. "Luela, don't worry about the bags!" Erik said teasingly. He then swoop me up into his arms and gave me a knowing look. I took my finger and traced an x on his chest.

"Oi!" Frankie called at us. "In case you haven't noticed, there are single people in the world too!" I bit my lip to stop me from exploding with laughter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Erik's POV)

I never knew thirty minutes could feel like an eternity. Seriously! How long does it take for a plane to land and open a door?! I groaned loudly.

Frankie gave me a look. "Save those for when we're not around" He joked.

I blushed intensely. Luela snickered then leaned her head on my shoulder as she cracked open a magazine. I looked at the clock.

I nearly passed out when I saw how much time had passed. We still had 23 minutes! I fell to my knees and clonked my head on the coffee table in front of me.

"Oh my god…" Frankie said quietly as he closed his eyes. Luela had almost the same reaction except this time; she smacked my shoulder with the magazine.

Frankie stood up. "I'm getting a Red Bull. Be right back" He said as he walked off to a small convenience store. That's when I noticed Siobhan was missing.

(Siobhan's POV)

I was looking for Bryan. I just had to talk to him! He was so sweet and seemed to understand me. That's when I spotted a handsome, brown-haired boy staring at his iPhone.

"Bryan!" I called friendlily. Bryan looked up and beamed when he saw me.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again!" He said as he walked up to me and hugged me. _Hugged me._ This boy was too much! When Bryan pulled back from me, his face was inches from mine.

Ethan was never this good to me. I swear he leaned in about a centimeter but then we were interrupted.

"Bryaaaaaaaaan!" A shrill and obnoxiously girly voice shrieked. Bryan looked behind my shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…" He muttered. I turned around and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair that was straighter than paper.

She had on waaay too much makeup that only idiotic jocks would find attractive. And she was doing this _ridiculous_ thing with her hips.

Bryan let go of me and walked towards the girl. He put on a fake smile.

"Heeey Andrea" He said. Andrea did a dramatic flip of the hair and pouted. _UGH!_ This girl was like a female version of Raoul! Andrea walked over to Bryan and kissed his forehead.

My heart fell to my feet. He already had a girlfriend. "Sooo" I started. "I'm just gonna go…"

Bryan turned around. "No Siobhan its ok…" I held up my hands.

"No Bryan. Seriously" I said as I pivoted on one heel and made my way back to my friends.

(Luela's POV)

When Frankie left to get a Red bull, Erik and I realized Siobhan was missing too. I shrugged it off. She must have just been looking around.

I opened my magazine again, when I felt a slight tickle on my neck. I turned around and saw Erik placing small yet powerful kisses on my neck.

I attempted to pull away. "Erik" I hissed. "Not here! Believe me I want to but not here!" Erik pulled back and gave me a dark smile. _Oh god._ I knew that smile.

Then, without saying anything, Erik grabbed my hand and led me into a corner where nobody could see us. He pulled me into a hug and growled into my ear.

" _I don't care what anyone thinks. You. Are. MINE!" Ooooh!_ Possessive Erik! Me likey!

"Well if you insist" I said as I pressed my mouth to his. _God_ I had missed this! Erik's hands moved from my back to my waist.

I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest to his. Erik took my bottom lip in his teeth and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Erik's mouth moved from my lips to my neck and collarbone. I felt a slight sting and saw a small mark on my neck.

"Erik!" I gasped. "People will see that!" Erik gave me that knowing smile again.

"Just so people know that you belong to me…" I slapped his arm as we walked back to our seats.

 _Finally._ FINALLY, we were boarding the plane. Siobhan had returned from god knows where, but she didn't look to happy. Erik tried to figure out what was wrong while Frankie and I walked ahead.

Suddenly, Frankie gave me a ridiculous smirk. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok stop" I started. "What's that face for?" Frankie lightly punched my arm.

"What were you and Erik doing while I was getting a Red Bull?" _Oh… OH LAWD HE NOTICED WE WERE GONE!_

Hey, I wasn't ashamed of Erik and my relationship! So I shrugged and answered his question. "

Well, Erik wanted to be alone with me so he pulled me into a corner and fluff happened" Frankie looked at me in shock. He probably didn't expect me to admit it like that.

He shrugged as we entered the aircraft. Erik suddenly ran up to me and grasped my hand. I gave him a teasing look.

"Don't tell me the big bad Opera Ghost is afraid of hollow aluminum flying squirrels"

Erik looked at me. "I've never flown before!" He said. Oh. I probably shouldn't have teased him like that.

I patted his arm and gave him a loving look. "Erik, it's going to be fine. I promise."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Luela's POV)

YAY! PLANE TIIIIIIME! Takeoff and landing are so much fun but in between it's so boring. During takeoff, I had to smack my hand over Erik's mouth to keep him from screaming.

 _Jesus_ this is the guy who would be more than willing to kill and he's afraid of flying. Anyway, once we were in the air, Erik slowly calmed down.

One the left side of the plane sat Erik and I and on the right was Siobhan and Frankie (I don't think either of them were very happy with the seating arrangements). Sitting behind Erik and me was a very chatty teenage girl and her boyfriend. The boy had slick brown hair and looked very unhappy.

I noticed he kept staring at Siobhan. Finally, the girl stood up and walked to the restroom. I noticed that her face was awfully familiar. I nudged Erik's elbow to find him fast asleep.

I slipped his mask off, kissed his mauled cheek, and placed the porcelain back on his face. Then I walked one seat back and sat next to the boy. He seemed a little startled at first.

"Sorry for this but I couldn't help but noticed you were staring at my friend" I said as I gestured to Siobhan. The boy blushed.

"Yeah, we met at the airport about one hour ago. I really like her…" He said. I pieced the pieces together. No wonder Siobhan was in a daze when she came back to the Pizza Hut Express.

"What's your name?" I asked him. "Bryan," He responded. I smiled. "

I'm Luela." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"You going to Orlando?" I asked. He nodded. "Which hotel?" He asked. "Loews Portofino" I responded. He smiled. "Same!"

I winked at him. "I'll give Siobhan a good word about you. Though it seems you have a girlfriend…?"

Bryan sighed. "I do. Her name's Andrea. Apparently, she was in desperate need of love; her crush fell deeply in love with someone else. I found her and pitied her" He explained.

 _Dang._ That's deep. I sort of pitied Andrea myself. But Bryan didn't exactly seem happy about it. I thanked him for the talk and resumed my seat next to Erik. He moaned in his sleep and rolled over. _How did he roll over in a plane seat?!_ I shook him gently.

"Wake up. I didn't think the Opera Ghost ever let down his guard," I joked. He opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow.

"I don't," he growled jokingly. "So keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" I giggled, adjusted my pillow, a started to give away into an inviting darkness.

I woke up to the crackling voice of the pilot on the intercom. "Attention passengers, we will be landing in approximately one hour. I suggest you fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing American Airlines."

I noticed that we were beginning to descend amongst the clouds. Erik immediately shot up. His face paled when he looked out the window.

"Ohmygodwe'rechrashingwe'regonnadie!" He said in a hurry. I clamped my hand over his mouth again.

"Shh!" I hissed. "God, don't say that on a plane!" Erik didn't speak again. I pulled out my phone and went onto my Phantom of the Opera fan account on my Instagram.

I scrolled down to an old photo of Erik (this was before I met him, of course!) and looked at my comment which read, "I wish he could be mine!" How ironic. Erik did belong to me now.

And for some reason, it felt really satisfying! Erik looked over my shoulder. Before I could close the app, he saw the image. He nearly exploded.

"Man, I look _good!_ " He exclaimed. It was true. The white shirt he wore gave him magical phantom powers. I'm sure any other phangirl would agree. I nodded.

"Yes. Yes you do," I said. And being the seducing guy he is, he turned my head away from him, giving him access to my neck. My gaze looked around the plane cabin.

That's when I noticed the food cart! FOOOD CAAAART! _Wait._ Oh god did I just say that out loud? Yes, I think I did! Bryan peeked from in front of his chair.

He smiled. "My friend, I just had the exact reaction in my head," He said. I snickered. _This_ was a guy I would trust my dear Siobhan with.

I rested back in my seat. We hit some turbulence and I nearly jumped into Erik's arms. He placed a finger under my chin.

"Never be afraid to jump into my arms. They're here for you," He whispered as he kissed my head. _Aww_. He's so sweet like that!

For him, romance can be either seducing or sweet. I honestly don't know which one I prefer. I looked out the window again and I saw land. It had been almost 8 years since I had even set foot in Florida. I had spent two years of my life in Miami.

I gripped Erik's hand. Orlando was going to be _so_ much fun. I went there once when I was 13 and it was nice to go to the resort again.

I saw the airport looming in front of us. For some reason, landing was always so much fun for me. "Erik, landing is really fun. Trust me," I said to him. We lowered close to the ground and _slam!_

Touchdown!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Erik's POV)

Oh my god… I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN THAT TRAUMATIZED IN MY LIFE! When we landed, it felt like everything in the plane was falling apart!

I was gripping Luela's hand like my life depended on it. When we slowed down and started taxiing to the gateway, I let go of her hand.

Luela looked at me and held up her hand, which was red and throbbing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized as I stifled a laugh.

The plane, thankfully, came to a full stop and people began to stand up and retrieve their luggage from the overhead compartments.

Luela grabbed hers and mine and Siobhan got hers and Frankie's. We slowly made our way to the door of this aluminum torture chamber and, as usual, Luela started craving pizza.

"Pizza. NOW!" She yelled. Frankie snickered. "Jesus Luela, I swear it's like you're pregnant!" Luela and I locked eyes and I blushed. She gave me a dark smile and wiggled her eyebrows. Frankie noticed and the smirk left his face.

"Wait- did you- I mean- did you two…?" _Oh shiz._ Luela and I did have a magical moment in my lair all those months ago… _jeez_ I had totally forgotten! How I had I do not know. Anyway, I was also starting to crave pizza so we set out to find a pizzaria.

Ok, I am so disappointed in this airport. We couldn't find a pizza place and the only place that we could find was iHop. _An iHop!_ I mean hello diabetes!

The hash browns were ok though… but still! I've got this deformity; I don't need to get fat too! We reluctantly walked into the iHop. Luela leaned close and whispered in my ear. "I can literally smell the cholesterol,"

I snorted, trying not to laugh out loud. We sat in a booth and a pretty red head walked over to us. "Hi!" She said cheerily. "I'm Kayla and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

I fumbled through the drinks menu but Luela beat us to it. "Water for all four of us, please," She said in a rush. Kayla nodded and walked off.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at Luela. "You know, I actually wanted a Pepsi,"

Luela grimaced. "I'm not taking any chances here! I refuse to die of diabetes, of all things!" Siobhan nodded. "Me too. I'm actually shocked I came here,"

Frankie rolled his eyes. "You girls and you're freaking health issues. The Nilla Pancakes aren't that bad," Kayla returned with our water and we placed our orders.

Luela payed the check and we walked out of the iHop. "I" Luela started. "I am _never_ doing that again! I can literally feel my arteries clogging!"

I laughed and placed my arm around her. I adjusted the collars of my new shirt. The day after we were reunited, Luela and I went out to get me some more 21st century appropriate clothes.

I ended up with a red flannel button-down and jeans. I still had my mask and wig; no matter how hard Luela persuaded me, I wouldn't take it off in public.

I didn't know how people in this time would react to deformity so I was going to play it safe. Siobhan and Frankie have never seen my face so I don't know if they can see the beauty underneath.

Anyway, we had gotten our luggage and we were now walking to an Enterprise dealer to rent a car. We walked down three flights of stairs and through a doorway which led to a garage.

Luela talked with the dealer and finally pointed to a white minivan. "That's our ride," She said. We all piled in; Siobhan and Frankie in the back and me and Luela in the front.

I had taken my driver's test a few days before we left. I turned on the ignition and the car revved up to life.

"Whoa!" I said. "Listen to this kitten _purr!"_ I hit the gas pedal and the car revved again. We drove out of the airport and to the Miami freeway.

I really felt good to be out of that mirror. And away from Christine. I wonder if she had even noticed me leaving.

(Christine's POV)

 _Where was he?!_ When he disappeared, I had only expected that he had gone out for a bit but he's been gone for two whole weeks!

I had about just enough. I hopped in the boat and rowed until I reached the mirror. The mirror was smashed. It was like someone had shot something at it!

Erik must have done this out of complete desperation. It seems Erik doesn't want to love me. Well, I don't quit that easily. I walked out of the mirror and dodged a wrecking ball. _A wrecking ball!_

The opera house was being demolished! I shrieked and ran right into a man.

"What the heck do you think you're doing woman?!" He bellowed. "This place is being destroyed! Get out!" I huffed and stormed out; for a moment I felt like Carlotta.

I was going to find Erik. I swear if he went back to that Alexander girl, I'm gonna scream. But I had an idea. I grabbed a blonde wig and placed it on my head. They can't escape me.


End file.
